Kiyoshi Amatou
Kiyoshi Amatou is heir of the Amatou clan and the son of the current leader. His sister is Nadeshiko. He fights with bubblegum. Background Kiyoshi was born in the main branch of the Amatou-clan. He has one younger sister, Nadeshiko. Personality Kiyoshi is kind, a bit shy and has a certain innocence. Being the heir to a clan makes him feel insecure sometimes, but he's willing to prove himself. Sometimes when fear overtakes him (ghosts), he can't think clearly anymore. When he gets nervous he chews his bubblegum more. Appearance Just like the regular Amatou, Kiyoshi is kind of small. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears pink and black. To get in touch with his clan and future responsibility, he dresses more traditional now. Being in the ANBU, he has a butterfly-mask. Abilities Kiyoshi's weapon is his bubblegum. With his chakra he can mold the substance and use it in diverse ways. Specialities He mainly uses his bubblegum to catch and trap the enemy and for defensive purposes. His offensive skills are lacking. Status Relationships Akiko Fujihara Akiko Fujihara is Kiyoshi's girlfriend for over 2 years. One day she approached him and confessed her love to him. Ever since then they are dating. Being as shy as they are, it took 6 months before they had their first kiss. Nadeshiko Amatou She's Kiyoshi's sister and are pretty close. She reached chuunin-rank before him and is already jounin, while he is still a chuunin. Even though this made him doubt his own position sometimes, she confides in him. Koume Toganin His sensei since his genin-years. Nagisa Yoshida After being locked up in a shed for a night, it was Nagisa who freed him. Ever since then he harbored a (childhood) crush on him. He never confessed to her, but always observed her from a distance. Naoki Nagano One time he believed there were ghosts in the sewer and fought it with bubblegum and explosive tags. In fact it were Naoki and others. Naoki broke her leg. After finding out the truth, Kiyoshi feels indebted to her for the rest of their lives (even though she doesn't blame him for it). Karen Amatou Karen is Kiyoshi's older cousin. He likes teasing him (and Akiko) like an older brother would. They often spar together. -more to come- Life in Omoichidou 'Pre-Timeskip' Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc coming 'Post-TimeSkip' TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc coming Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. 'Post-War Arc' The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon Trivia * After being locked up in a shed for a night (by accident), he got afraid of ghosts. *He is not aware of the fact that popping his bubblegum is annoying to others. Reference http://jyukai-koudan.deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Amatou